Just another day at the office
by Lady of Denial
Summary: It's one of those days.  Don't you just love work?  Becker/Jess.   This is my first primeval story, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just another day at the office**

**Summary: It's one of those days. Don't you just love work? Becker/Jess. (This is my first primeval story, please be kind.)**

A/N: Ok I had a story floating around in my head and I could no longer hold it in any longer. There will soon be a series of stories that Lady Bec of Imagineland, Mrs. Ootori and I are writing called "Through the Anomaly". We will each take a different scenario where, somehow, Jess goes into an anomaly and Becker goes in after her. You'll have to read them all to find out. If it interests you, keep your eyes on our profiles.

This story is in no way tied to the others, I just love Becker/Jess pairings and wanted to get me hands on one.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval! I just really wish that I do, but sadly I don't…**

Jess like her job, really she did, but on days like this she really wished for an anomaly. There was nothing to do. She had already run diagnostics on all aspects of the A.D.D., twice, organized her work space, reviewed every file that she could get her hands on and charged every black box in the facility. She had exhausted every job in her work description and then some. She was bored. When she was bored she usually wandered around the A.R.C. until the A.D.D. went off or it was time to go home. Her first usual stop was to spend time in the menagerie with Abby and the creatures, learning more about them and spending time playing with Rex. Jess only felt comfortable when Abby was there with her, so when the time came for Abby to leave the creatures and tend to her other responsibilities, Jess left as well. Next on her rounds she usually visited Connor, who was always doing something different. On rare occasions, when the A.D.D. Didn't go off the second that she set foot out of the menagerie, when she actually got to talk to Connor he would always drop what he was working on and give her his full attention.

He would, in his very sweet way, make them tea, sit with her and tell her anything that she wanted to know. Everything from his old programs and how they worked to the old team. He was so much like the big brother she had always wanted, so smart and kind. She loved the time she spent with him.

She could never find Matt, and she didn't feel like she could ever try to contact him and interrupt anything that he may be doing. Plus, she still had an odd feeling about him, no matter how many times she read his files she couldn't figure him out. She always wanted to go and visit Becker, but he was always against her going near the armory or barracks. Something about it being to dangerous during training, and she thought when they were arguing about it for the umpteenth time, that she heard him mumble something about "a pretty girl being around a whole bunch of testosterone high military men." Which made no sense, because he was a testosterone high military man, and she felt perfectly safe around him.

She pushed her chair away from the A.D.D., telling herself that today was going to be the day that she disobeyed Captain Becker's direct orders to stay away from the soldiers and go to visit him. No sooner she stood up from her chair did the A.D.D. start blaring and lighting up like a fireworks display. Sighing, she plopped herself back into her seat and spun to face the screen.

"Jess," Becker's tense tone spoke over her earpiece. "where is it this time?"

"I don't know, the reading is really close by. The A.D.D. is closing in on the signal now…Becker?"

"Yes, Jess"

"The A.D.D. is showing that the anomaly is inside the A.R.C…."

Becker was too busy for it's own good. He had to make sure that security for the building was tight, and he had a whole new batch of recruits to train. Most of them he had to train from scratch, even with basic boot camp it takes training to come up against a dinosaur. A lot of training, training that they needed to protect the others and themselves.

He was so happy that Abby and Connor were back, he had really missed them. Abby had come back feistier than before, and Connor had come back so serious. Becker liked it because it meant that he made fewer mistakes on the field, but at the same time he missed Connor's laid back attitude. Danny was still unaccounted for, and since they knew that he was in the past, they knew where to look and they hadn't found a body yet. Becker still counted Danny to be among the living. His new team was good for the most part, he trusted Connor and Abby with his life. Matt, on the other hand, still got on his nerves. Becker didn't know why he wasn't warming up to him, but his total disregard for protocol reminded him of Danny. He liked it and found it absolutely maddening at the same time. He liked Jess, fancied her even. She was young and inexperienced, but she was also the brightest person that Becker knew. He loved the fact that she wore the craziest colored clothes to work; while he liked the unity of black among his soldiers, he loved the fact that even on its most crowded days he could find Jess anywhere in the A.R.C. in about 2.5 seconds. It made it easier to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble.

He snapped out of his thoughts as one of his trainees accidentally fired an E.M.D. and clipped another one in the shoulder. He was just opening his mouth to shout a lecture about trigger fingers and training when the anomaly alert began to blare over the P.A. system.

"Jess," he spoke into his earpiece, glaring at the guilty looking trainee. "where is it this time?"

It took a moment before Jess' uncharacteristically confused voice came back to him. "I don't know, the reading is really close by. The A.D.D. is closing in on the signal now…Becker?"

He didn't like the way that she had paused. "Yes, Jess."

"The A.D.D. is showing that the anomaly is inside the A.R.C…."

"What!" Becker had to control the volume of the word so as not to injure Jess' ear. "Can you pinpoint where in the A.R.C.?" He was met by silence on the other end of the link. "Jess? Did you find it?"

"Yes." Her response sounded frightened and it took Becker exactly 1 second to decide to grab a fully charged E.M.D., a couple on his best newly armed men and run the halls towards the control room.

"Where is it Jess?"

Her voice came so softly over the earpiece that the tone mixed with the words not only stopped him in his tracks, but made his blood run cold as well.

"I'm looking at it."

A/N 2: CLIFFHANGER! If you guys want to know what happens I need 10 reviews! Tell me what you think, be honest, be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Just another day at the office**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. : (**

**Chapter 2: **

"What?" Jess could tell from the breathless way that he said the one word that he was running and had come to an abrupt halt. "Say it again Jess."

"I said I'm looking at it, it's opened right in front of me."

"Get out of there Jess. I'm on my way to the control room right now. Go up to Lester's office, there's a spare E.M.D. in the bottom drawer of his desk. Grab it and lock yourself in. We're almost there."

She looked to Lester's office and only saw one minor inconvenience. "Fine, but I'll have to go past the anomaly to get there."

Becker was silent for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "go for it, but keep an eye on the anomaly and go quickly."

"Alright." Jess maneuvered herself around the anomaly. Just as she was past it she saw a very distinctive reptilian foot come through. One long claw tapped on the floor as the creature's head came out. Jess let out a small squeak of fear as it turned it's head and looked straight at her.

"Jess! What happened? Answer me Jess. Are you alright?"

Jess ignored Becker's hollering in her ear as ran around the creature which was fully out of the anomaly. She barely shut herself into Lester's office as it slammed into the door.

"**Jessica!**"

"I'm fine." She was as breathless as he sounded from her short sprint. "A Velociraptor

Came out of the anomaly. We have creature incursion."

"Are you okay Jess?" Jess could hear Abby over her earpiece. She must have just linked up, it was the first she had her from her all day.

"Yes, for now. I'm locked into Lester's office, but the raptor is staring right at me. It's sort of creepy."

"Jess," Becker's voice once again filled her head. "the E.M.D."

"Right." She turned to get the weapon, hoping that Lester hadn't moved it. She was relieved when she opened the drawer to find a fully charged E.M.D. waiting. Her relief quickly melted as there was an explosion of glass behind her. Screaming, she threw herself under Lester's desk for cover. Once the hail of glass had finished she opened her eyes, only to see the large claw tapping in front of her. Carefully, she aimed the E.M.D. at what little of the creature she could see, making sure that it was on it's highest setting, just to make sure that it would knock it unconscious. She held her breath and pulled the trigger, all the while wishing that someone had taught her to use the stupid thing. She screamed once more as the raptor dropped onto the floor, eyes blinking once before they slid closed.

"**JESS! **Answer me! What's going on ?" Jess realized with a start that everyone on the team had been shouting at her. In all of the "excitement" she hadn't heard them. Becker's was the voice that broke her adrenaline induced trance.

"I got it, I'm fine." She heard whoever was coming through at the time sigh in relief. Matt's voice came over next.

"Becker and I are just outside the door. We'll only be a second, don't take your E.M.D. off of that raptor."

"You got it boss." She was only too happy to comply with the order as the door to the control room swung open and Jess saw a small army worth of shoes from her place under the desk.

"Jess! Where are you?" Jess angled herself better so that she could see Becker's face, and she took a moment to think of how cute Becker looked with his eyebrows pushed together in worry before she voiced her position.

"I'm under Lester's desk. Hurry! I think that this raptor is waking up." The whole group came thundering over to the desk and Matt gave the raptor another shock from his E.M.D. The recruits moved the raptor away from the desk and Jess' view was then filled with a relived looking Becker.

"Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere?" Becker gave her a hand out from under the desk and then helped her move away from the raptor, all the while desperately searching for any sign of harm. Tears came to her eyes as he reached up a gentle hand to brush some glass out of her hair. Before she was aware of what was happening her arms were around him and she was crying into his uniform, as he awkwardly patted her back and gently made soothing noises to try to calm her.

"You came, thank you!" She pulled herself away reluctantly as Matt passed her a handkerchief. She flung herself at him next, thanking him profusely. She turned to the two recruits to do the same to them, but they had their hands full with the raptor, getting it back to the anomaly.

Connor, Abby and Lester all entered the control room next. Abby and Connor both flung themselves at their flat-mate simultaneously, both ecstatic that she was unharmed. Lester looked on with a smirk that told Jess that he was happy that she was safe, but not to touch him.

"Why don't you go home early today Jessica? You have had quite a day today."

"She should go see the medic, then I can take her home." Becker suggested, not quite accepting that she seemed fine.

"I'm fine Becker, just tired now that the adrenaline has worn off."

"I agree with Becker," Lester had finality in his voice. "go see the medic and then rest."

Becker was furious. At himself, at Jess, even at the stupid raptor. He should have been there. He felt so guilty that he couldn't even meet her eyes as he helped her to the medic. He could feel tremors rolling through her smaller frame, he wrapped his arm tighter around her slender shoulders. She was going into shock. He had seen it so many times in his military days, when someone came up against something that the body couldn't handle.

"How are you doing Jess? Do you want to stop for a second?"

"No," He could tell that it took a lot for her to talk through the shivering. "I just want to get home, and then into bed."

Finally they reached the med-bay and Becker had her comfortably situated onto the examination table. He stood against the wall and watched as the medic asked her questions and checked her for any injury. Now that Becker was far enough away from her to see her entire body, he could see a few shallow cuts on her arms and legs, but other than that she liked fine. Shaken, but fine. The medic gave her some sleep aids and sent her away with a fairly good bill of health, giving Becker specific instruction to make sure that she was fully asleep before he left her flat. Becker led her out to the parking lot, assuring her that he could indeed catch a cab back to the A.R.C. for his own car, but she could under no circumstances drive in the next day or two.

"Becker, are you sure you know where I live?"

"What?" She had been quiet for so long that Becker thought that she had been sleeping, and he had been so deep in thought he realized that he was on his way to his own flat.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just that you need some military training so that the next time something like this happens you'll be safer."

Jess looked at him with thoughtful eyes as he turned her car around and began to drive in the correct direction. Becker thought that on several occasions she was going to somehow sass him, but when she finally did speak all that he got from her was, "I think that's a good idea." He thought that he could see a bit of a smug grin.

He pulled into her parking garage and helped her to the elevator and into her flat. Although that was his first time in her flat, and he was in no way surprised by the odd colors or unique furniture that decorated the apartment. He could also see signs of Connor and Abby strewn about.

"Why don't you get ready to go to sleep, while I make you a cup of tea?"

"Thank you." Jess made her way for her bedroom while Becker got the supplies that he would need from her cupboards. He turned to look at her when she called his name. "Thanks again, for today."

"No problem Jess. The tea will be just a moment."

As she disappeared into the room Becker took a moment to sigh in relief. Jess was okay. She had survived and was going to be fine. He didn't know what he would have done if he had run into the control room and found that she was seriously injured, or worse. He was going to have to find a way to train her without distracting the recruits, which meant away from them. As he prepared the tea he mused on private firing lessons at the range, and hand-to-hand after he sent his soldiers home.

He stepped into her room with the tea and the sleep aids that the medic had given her, only to look down at the bed to find Jess already fast asleep. Smiling, he transferred the burdens from his hands to the nightstand by her bed, he then pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat with her. He sat there until he heard Connor and Abby walk in. Getting up from his place next to her, he bent over the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before exiting the room and calling a cab.

"How is she?" Connor asked as soon as he saw Becker.

"She's sleeping. I'm going to get going now. See you both tomorrow."

As he stood outside waiting for his taxi he couldn't help thinking about the girl in the bed upstairs. He was totally in love with Jessica Parker.

**Fin.**

A/N: Okay you guys. IT IS COMPLETED! Review if you like, if you have problems or something rude to say, please PM me. Thank you for reading.


	3. AN

A/N: Hello everyone! I have had a lot of people ask me to add more to this story. Sadly, this story is finished. There is good news, though, Lady Bec of Imagineland, Mrs. Ootori and I are going to be writing a series of stories called "Through the Anomaly", in which Jess somehow goes into an anomaly and Jescker ensues. Keep your eyes on our profiles. PEEACE OUT SUCKERS!


End file.
